Amu's 27 Dresses
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: Amu is a girl in love with weddings. In fact she's been the bride's made to 27. But what happens when article writer Tsukiyomi Ikuto steps in? She's in for a total change. Based off movie! AMUTO ALL THE WAY!


**Mi: Another story!!!**

**Amu: Isn't this like, your 5th one??**

**Mi: Yes....But it came to me!!**

**Ikuto: You can already guess what the story will be about...Amu's 27 Dresses.**

**Mi: I liked the movie!! So yes this will be based off 27 dresses. Ikuto Disclaimer**

**Ikuto: Amu doesn't own Shugo Chara or 27 Dresses.**

**Mi: Right! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

How long has it been? I think this is the 3rd year without mom, and without her, dad has been a mess. I might only be 8 years old, but I feel way older then that. I take care of my younger sister and even sometimes my dad, but I don't mind. Today was the first day that our family had really done anything since mom's death. We were at my cousin Shuu nii-chan's wedding. Just sitting and watching everyone prepare was amazing to me. My little sister, Ami-chan, was over by my dad and currently was trying to put on her shoes. It wasn't difficult, but my sister was only 3 and looked up to me for guidance. Since I wasn't there at the time, she had asked my dad for help and he was currently trying, but failing at putting on her shoe. I put my hands on my hips and shook my head at my dad.

"It's not that difficult Papa." I took the shoe from his hand and turned away from his helpless look. After easily putting the shoe on, I quickly tied the soft purple ribbon in Ami-chan's hair and straightened Papa's tie. I didn't mind having to do all of this for my Imoto and Papa for I understand. With everything finished, I smiled big and looked proud of my work. Ami-chan pulled on my dress and looked up at my eyes.

"Onee-chan I have to go potty." I smiled down at her as she stood up. After giving a slight look to my Papa, I grabbed Ami-chan's hand and walked to the bathrooms. She explained to me she was old enough where I could wait outside, so I let her go in by herself. I remember seeing a mirror on the way and decided that is where I would wait for her. Luckily no one was at it and I could look at myself in my dress without having to share.

The dress was pure white and to my ankles. A ribbon connected to the dress went around my waist and had a bow in the front. The bottom kind of poofed out and looked great. Lace was trimmed around the bottom and the thick straps holding the dress on me. I had no bow in my hair like my sister, but did not need one for I let my hair fall perfectly. The pink hair really stood out great with my white dress. I heard a scream and then someone coming, and when I looked, I just moved out of the way for them.

"Damn it! Damn! Damn! Da--" The bride, Eriko nee-chan (As she asked me to call her) eyes caught mine as I was laughing at the behavior. She immediately apologized for her words and I saw what made her use such words. I just waved it off.

"It's alright. I'm not that much of a kid. I mean, we have cable." She nodded in understanding and I think was a little taken back by the attitude I showed. She then went back to looking at her dress and the tear that accompanied the back.

"Oh what will I do? What the f--" Her eyes caught mine and she immediately went into a different direction with how she was going to say that question. Not that I didn't have any idea what she was about to say or anything, "Heck am I gonna do?!"

My imoto walked out of the bathroom and she looked at me and I looked at her. The purple ribbon seemed to be calling my name and I smiled along with Ami-chan. She might be three years old, but she catches on very quickly. I walked over and took the ribbon from her hair. Turning my cousin's soon-to-be-wife around, I quickly threaded the ribbon into the tear with ease and tied it into a bow. Ami-chan came over and looked then nodded in approval. Eriko nee-chan turned so she could see in the mirror and was happy with the results. She was then ushered, along with us, to get into position.

"Thank you sweetie! You saved the dress!" She thought for a second then grabbed her train and held it out to me.

"Amu-chan, grab my train!" I smiled big and took hold of the train as she started to walk. As much as I tried, the smile wouldn't go away and I enjoyed every second of my job. That, I knew was when I realized I was in love with weddings. I had just helped someone on the most important day of their life and I couldn't be happier. The only thought going through my head:

_I can't wait for my own special day..._

**Mi: So how was it???**

**Amu: Let the reviewers tell you**

**Ikuto: Amu-chan has found her calling I see... (smirk)**

**Amu: (blushes) S-SHUT UP!!**

**Mi: Haha okay, anyways, please review and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
